Réveil
by debby69
Summary: J'ai toujours été nul pour faire des résumé... disons juste que ça parle d'un réveil...


Titre : Réveil.

Genre : Je dirais romance…

Résumé : Un petit texte sans prétention qui évidement parle d'un réveil

Disclaimer : Bien entendu ni Stargate ni SG1 ne sont à moi… sinon ça se passerait pas comme ça… j'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir…

**N/A : Rien de nouveau... juste une réédition pour virer toute les coquille qui c'était glissé dans le texte et que je n'avat pas vu... (vive le format de conversion de FF !)**

**Réveil.**

Le soleil était levé depuis quelques temps déjà quand il commença à éclairer la chambre à coucher. Venant baigner de sa douce lumière le couple encore endormi, enlacé l'un contre l'autre sous les draps. Gênée par un rayon de soleil plus fort que les autres, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux pour les refermé rapidement puis cligna plusieurs fois des paupières afin de s'habituer tranquillement à la clarté environnante. Elle s'étira doucement, tentant de faire disparaître les courbatures qui commençaient à prendre possession de son corps. Un immense sourire vient automatiquement se peindre sur ses lèvres en pensant à ses courbatures, ou plutôt à la 'causes' de ses courbatures. Machinalement, elle se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui partageait son lit, le 'coupable', Le général Jonathan « Jack » O'neill était là, allongé sur le coté, un bras replié sous son oreiller, l'autre passé autour sa taille d'une façon que l'on pourrait qualifier de possessive. Ordinairement elle n'aimais pas ça, elle n'était la propriété de personne, elle était une jeune femme indépendante avec une carrière professionnelle obtenue sans l'aide de personne, son père lui avait toujours répété que pour réussir, il ne fallait dépendre de personne et elle était fière d'y être arrivé. Elle y était arrivée, enfin avant de rencontrer Jack, elle avait, depuis quelques temps déjà, réalisée qu'elle était dépendante de Jack, totalement dépendant et elle s'en moquait totalement.

La jeune femme se releva légèrement afin de poser un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, celui-ci émit un léger gémissement sans pour autant se réveiller ce qui provoqua un autre sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Regardant le réveil, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il était déjà si tard, elle devait se dépêcher si elle ne voulais pas être en retard. Doucement elle tenta de sortir du lit sans réveillé son compagnon, elle avait à peine sorti une jambe de sous les draps que le bras qui reposait sur sa taille se resserra, la ramenant contre lui.

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder, mais elle constata qu'il dormait encore. Elle refit une tentative, qui fut à nouveau un échec. Sans pour autant se réveiller, Jack commença à gigoter en marmonnant

_- « Hummm… chérie… c'est trop tôt pour se lever… »_

_- « Pour toi peu être mais je dois être en ville dans moins de deux heures… »_

_- « Allez ! Reste au lit… mon amour… pour une fois qu'on ne travaille pas… »_

Un rire sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme avant même qu'elle ne puisse ne serais-ce penser à la retenir, parfois elle oubliait à quel point il pouvait être 'polyvalent' il devait être le seul être humain dans toute la galaxie à pouvoir avoir une 'discussion' toute en étant encore à 80 % endormi.

_- « Je voudrais bien, Jack… mais je te promet de revenir vite… »_

_- « T'as intérêt… »_

Elle réussi enfin à sortir du lit et fila dans la salle de bain prendre une rapide douche, laissant à Jack le soin de se rendormir.

La jeune femme ressorti une demi-heure plus tard. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le rebord de celui-ci, elle leva la main pour venir caresser la joue de son amant, visiblement il s'était profondément rendormi. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, elle fut surprise lorsque deux bras vient refermer sur sa taille alors qu'il approfondissait son baiser, fut encore plus surprise lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il dormait encore, c'est fou ce que cet homme pouvait faire.

Elle tenta de le repousser, c'était sans compter sur la force de l'homme, sa force et ses capacités d'ancien « black ops », au corps à corps elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, elle devait donc tenter, bien à contre cœur, de le convaincre de la laisser partir.

_- « Jack… je dois y aller»_

_- « Hummm… non… reste avec moi… ne me quitte pas… »_

_- « Jack… je me dépêche… je devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps… »_

_- « D'accord… mais fait vite… tu me manques déjà… »_

_- « Je fais le plus vite possible… »_

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser alors que les bras de l'homme relâchaient leur étreinte.

_- « Tu sais que je t'aime ? »_

_- « Je t'aime plus Sam… »_

Sous le choc de cette révélation la jeune femme retomba assise sur le bord du lit, et regarda l'homme d'un air horrifié l'homme qui semblait toujours dormir. C'était pas possible, il n'avait pas pu lui dire « ça »... Elle devait être en train de rêver… il n'y avait pas d'autre explication…machinalement elle se pinça dans le but de se réveiller mais échoua, elle du se rendre à l'évidence, elle était réveillée.

Elle le regarda à nouveau, cherchant une explication à ce qu'elle avait entendu sur son visage. Mais elle ne trouva rien, il semblait détendu, serein… mais sérieux plus sérieux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Était il possible que ce soit vrai ? Que son subconscient ou inconscient ait parlé pour lui ?

_- « Jack »_

_- « Humm »_

_- « Jack… réveille toi c'est important »_

Elle le secoua doucement pour commencer, puis de plus en plus fortement, elle devait impérativement le réveiller. Cependant il lui fallu plusieurs minutes afin d'obtenir du Général le moindre signe de réveil. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Jack se décida à ouvrir les yeux pour les refermer précipitamment la lumière visiblement trop forte, il mit quelques seconde à s'habituer. Lorsque se fut fait, il s'étira et se redressa dans le lit afin que son dos soit appuyé contre la tête de lit.

_- « Bonjour toi… »_

Il se pencha dans le but de l'embrasser mais elle se releva avant que leur lèvres ne se rencontrent. Surpris Jack la regardait faire les cent pas à coté du lit, elle semblait nerveuse. Il attendit quelques minutes pour voir si elle allait dire quelques choses mais non, elle restait silencieuse à tourner en rond. A cours de patience, il se leva, enfila son caleçon qui traînait à coté de son lit et il fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de la jeune femme.

_- « Qu'est qu'il y a ? »_

_- « …. »_

Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules pour la forcer à le regarder.

_- « Hey… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

_- « Rien »_

_- « Même moi je vois que quelque chose va pas… alors dis moi quoi… »_

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instant, puis elle pris une profonde inspiration.

_- « Toute à l'heure en dormant… tu… tu… »_

_- « Je… quoi ? »_

_- « Tu m'as dis quelque chose… »_

_- « Ah bon… Je savais pas que je parlais en dormant… »_

_- « Tu dormais pas vraiment… enfin… je sais pas… tu étais réveillé mais tu semblais encore endormi… c'était bizarre… »_

_- « Et qu'Est-ce que je t'ai dit qui t'a troublé à ce point ? »_

_- « Je… je devais partir et tu m'as dit de revenir vite… »_

_- « Et… je ne vois pas le mal… »_

_- « Tu m'as dit que je te manquais déjà et… et… »_

_- « Et quoi ? »_

_- « Tu m'as dit… que tu m'aimais… »_

Jack fit un pas en arrière, surpris par ce que sa compagne venait de lui dire, cherchant comment réagir.

_- « Si… si j'ai dit… ça… c'est que je le pensais… »_

_- « Je te crois… tu semblais sincère et sérieux… le… le problème c'est que tu ne m'as pas simplement dit « je t'aime »… »_

_- « Alors c'est quoi je problème ? »_

_- « tu m'as dit… « je t'aime plus Sam… » »_

_- « Oh… »_

Jack se senti mal à l'aise, il tourna la tête cherchant à nouveau quoi dire.

_- « oui… « oh »… »_

_- « Ecoute… je ne sais… pas… quoi dire… »_

_- « Je crois que tu en as dit suffisamment.. »_

_- « Je suis désolé… Kerry… je… vraiment… je suis désolé»_

_- « Tu… tu… le pensais ? »_

_- « … »_

_- « Jack… Est-ce que tu le pensais ? »_

_- « Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire… »_

_- « La vérité Jack…Est-ce tu le pensais ? Est-ce que dans ton rêve tu pensais que j'étais… Elle ? »_

_- « Je… je… »_

_- « Jack… je pense mériter la vérité.. »_

Jack soupira puis regarda Kerry en face.

_- « Oui… je crois que oui… »_

_- « Oui à quoi ? »_

_- « Oui… je pensais… qu'elle… était… toi… »_

_- « Quand… quand… tu m'as dit… quand tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais… Est-ce que tu le pensais ? »_

_- « Est-ce vraiment important ? »_

_- « Oui… pour moi c'est important »_

_- « Je ne vois pas l'intérêt »_

_- « ben moi je vois… alors oui ou non ? »_

_- « Ça ne change rien… je suis avec toi et elle… est… fiancée… »_

Kerry resta silencieuse quelques minutes, analysant la situation, puis elle posa la question… même si au fond d'elle-même, elle connaissait et appréhendait la réponse.

_- « Si elle… si elle n'était pas fiancée… Est-ce qu'on serait ensemble ? »_

_- « … »_

_- « Jack… je ne pense pas que la question que je t'ai posé soit si dur… Est-ce que oui ou non, tu te serais intéressé à moi si le colonel Carter n'avait pas été fiancée ? »_

_- « Je ne sais pas… »_

_- « Ce n'est pas une réponse… Jack »_

_- « C'est la seule que j'ai… je ne sais pas… nous ne serons jamais sur de rien… »_

_- « Jack… n'essais pas de me… protéger… même si la réponse ne me plais pas je pense être capable de l'entendre… »_

_- « Non… je pense que non… »_

Jack se sentait mal à l'aise, il était en train de blesser une jeune femme bien, elle méritait mieux que ce qu'il lui faisait endurer et Kerry semblait porter une fascination malsaine aux réponses de Jack.

_- « Que fait on maintenant ? »_

_- « Tu l'aimes ? »_

_- « Ça ne change rien… »_

_- « Jack… es tu amoureux du colonel Carter ? »_

_- « Oui… »_

_- « Depuis quand ? »_

_- « je sais pas… »_

_- « Comment tu peux ne pas savoir ? »_

- « J'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours aimé… que d'une façon ou d'une autre elle a toujours fait partie de ma vie… avant même que je la rencontre… alors non je ne sais pas. »

_- « Elle le sait ? »_

_- « Je sais pas… enfin ça n'a pas d'importance… elle va se marier… »_

_- « Tu devrais lui dire… »_

_- « je ne lui dirais rien… elle n'a pas à le savoir… »_

_- « Je pense que si… c'est quand même la première concernée… »_

_- « De toute façon ça ne changerait rien… Carter va se marier avec le flic… »_

_- « Alors tu va simplement la laisser se marier… comme ça… sans rien faire… »_

_- « tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que j'ailles la voir… que je lui dise de ne pas épouser le flic ? »_

_- « Ça serait un début… »_

_- « Et après… »_

_- « Tu lui dis ce que tu viens de me dire… que tu l'aimes… que tu veux vivre avec elle… »_

_- « en faisant ça je nous enverrais directement en cours martial… sans compter que je détruirais sa carrière… »_

_- « Alors c'est ça… la véritable raison… tu veux pas la faire choisir entre sa carrière et toi… »_

_- « De toute façon la question ne se pose pas… elle va se marier… »_

_- « Jack… je vais te parler franchement… je sais pas si ça changera quelques choses mais je pense… non je suis persuadé que si tu lui parle… elle ne l'épousera pas… »_

_- « Et qu'Est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »_

Kerry secoua doucement la tête, faisant volé ses cheveux autour de ses épaules.

_- « Tu n'as pas remarqué ? »_

_- « Remarqué quoi ? »_

_- « Ça façon de te regarder… »_

_- « heu… non… »_

_- « Je sais que l'amour rend aveugle… mais alors la… »_

- Secouant la tête _« Et d'après toi, elle me regarde comment ? »_

_- « Comme la huitième merveille du monde… »_

_- « t'as pas l'impression dans rajouter un petit peu ? »_

_- « Non… je vous ai pas souvent vu ensemble… mais des que vous êtes dans la même pièce… ces yeux… ils ne voient plus que toi… »_

_- « mais bien sur… »_

_- « Jack… soit sérieux… je peux t'assurer que pour elle tu es plus qu'un supérieur… c'est plus que ça »_

_- « c'est normal… nous sommes… amis… »_

_- « non Jack… elle ne regarde ni Teal'c ni le docteur Jackson comme ça… »_

_- « Et alors… qu'Est-ce que ça change… rien… alors qu'Est-ce que l'on fait ? »_

_- « Moi… je vais partir… je passerais récupérer mes affaires lundi… toi… je sais pas… c'est à toi de choisir… j'espère seulement que tu feras les bons choix… vraiment… tu devrais allez lui parler… après… je sais pas… »_

Kerry était sur le point de partir quand Jack la rattrapa.

_- « Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas te faire de mal… »_

_- « Je sais… je ne te veux même pas… »_

_- « Vraiment ? »_

_- « Oui… je crois qu'au fond je l'ai toujours su… »_

_- « Tu es quelque un de bien Kerry… un jour tu rencontrera quelqu'un de bien qui te mérite… visiblement ce n'est pas moi… »_

_- « Visiblement… »_

_- « Je te souhaite d'être heureuse… »_

_- « Toi aussi Jack… alors fais ce qu'il faut pour ça… va lui parler…»_

_- « je verrais… »_

_- « Fais comme tu veux… »_

Kerry ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte, avant de la franchir elle se retourna une dernière fois vers l'homme qui partageais sa vie depuis quelque temps, elle lui fit un léger un sourire, sourire terni par les larmes qu'elle retenait, elle lui lança un « adieu Jack » avant de partir et fermant la porte derrière elle, laissant ainsi Jack réfléchir seul.

**A suivre... dans "Juste une mise au point"**

Alors ?

Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Je ne sais pas si je dois faire une suite…

Cliquez sur le bouton vert pour me le dire…


End file.
